


Games

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai/Ryoken, AiRyo, Ficlet, M/M, SlashRyoken Event!, Smut, Tentacles, piushipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Ai wants to have a little fun with Ryoken after he learns the Hanoi leader's dirty little secret.(Ignis) Ai/Ryoken (piushipping) for the #slashryoken event! Like my first submission, this is just smut, so please excuse my terrible summary.





	Games

**Rated:** M (Damn I’ll try not to smut EVERY DAY OF THIS EVENT)  
**Word Count:** ~930  
**Pairing:** Ai/Revolver  
**Theme:** Helpless  
**Notes:** I guess I want tentacle smut today! Also, keep in mind, there's an initial _WTF IS GOING ON DON’T TOUCH ME OMG_ from Ryoken because, I mean, Ai is an Ignis and also an enemy, so if slight confusion/disgust makes you uncomfortable, please turn around. I make it very obvious that Ryoken wants Ai to pound him, but I'm just adding this as a precaution. 

Also um… Ignis tentacle sex. Just need to emphasize that this is tentacle sex. If you’re not a monsterfucker like me, you won’t like this. Otherwise, enjoy!

xxx

How the Dark Ignis managed to infiltrate the Hanoi base was beyond Revolver’s knowledge, but more alarming than the breach in security was the weakness Revolver displayed every time he tried to pry his arms out of the Ignis’s grasp. Every tug was a poor show of strength, resulting in grunts of frustration and tired sighs that lasted exactly three minutes, till Ai chuckled and Revolver narrowed his eyes.

“Release me,” Revolver demanded, wiggling when two tentacles coiled around his waist and slithered down his thighs. The tendrils spread his legs and held them apart, tips pressing gingerly against Revolver’s still-clothed groin.

“Oh? But isn’t this what you wanted~?” Ai sang, pressing what would have been his torso against Revolver’s back.

Revolver tensed, racking his brain to figure out how the Dark Ignis reached that conclusion. Besides his dreams—no one knew about _those_ —and that one time he _quietly_  masturbated in the secrecy of his room while calling out for Ai, no one should have known about…

“You hacked my room,” Revolver spat, squirming when the tentacles began to move. The two around his thighs unfurled, undoing Revolver’s belt before traveling up his chest and under his trench coat to remove the unnecessary barrier.

“Oh no! You noticed!” Ai feigned surprise, using two other limbs to rid Revolver of his gloves and the ridiculous visor.

A furious blush kissed Revolver’s cheeks, but any retaliation was cut off when Ai’s tongue pressed against the side of his face and licked down his jaw and neck. A shudder traveled down Revolver’s body, pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he drew a shaky breath, muscles relaxing in the Dark Ignis’s grip.

“Will you call my name like you did that day?” Ai teased, ripping into Revolver’s clothes, eradicating everything that stood between their flesh. Ai didn’t want anything separating them, wanted Revolver completely at his mercy, wanted to satisfy his curiosity and feel the way a human body reacted to pleasure when logged onto LINK VRAINS.

Revolver’s hips jerked forward, erection bouncing as Ai fondled and squeezed the base. A moan slipped past his lips. Eyes drifted shut. Body curved and bowed and arched at Ai’s every command. Despite the danger of being caught, Revolver could no longer fight the Dark Ignis—no longer cared to deny his unthinkable desires—and allowed himself to fall prey to the despicable creature just this once. Only for a moment. Just until he came.

“Wow! You really do like this,” Ai observed, amusement in his voice. His hold on Revolver’s wrists tightened as he lifted him entirely off the ground.

“Ignis!” Revolver shouted, powerless as Ai wrapped tendrils around his arms and legs to keep him afloat. Though startled, excitement made Revolver’s body tremble, and he couldn’t help but moan again, this time throwing his head back.

Ai whined, “That’s not my name!” In vengeance, he smoothed over Revolver’s chest, rubbed his nipples, spread his ass. “Don’t pretend you didn’t call for me that night~!”

“Shut up,” Revolver groaned, wriggling at the feel of one tentacle pumping his arousal, while another massaged his entrance. It was true—he had called out the Dark Ignis’s name that night, but he refused to give him what he wanted when all he could do was fill the air with gasps and whines.

“I bet you’ll call my name before you orgasm,” Ai laughed, one hundred percent certain he could break Revolver’s resolve. For emphasis, Ai wrapped a tentacle entirely around Revolver’s erection, swallowing it, and stroked faster.

Revolver grit his teeth. Thrust forward. Moaned loudly despite his earlier attempt at some form of self-control. “You… talk too much… Dark Ignis,” he mumbled, refusing to play games with his enemy, yet enjoying the feel of cool, slithering limbs exploring his body.

Ai was offended, but he had no qualms about playing games. In fact, he liked the one he was currently playing and took Revolver’s words as a challenge. Grinning, Ai pressed the tip of a tentacle into Revolver, chuckling softly when Revolver’s body squirmed and a cry tore from his throat.

“Ignis,” Revolver repeated, arms and legs shaking, breathing ragged.

“Mm?” Ai sang, slowly slipping inside, wiggling and massaging, plunging and probing. As he buried a tentacle inside Revolver, Ai used the one around Revolver’s erection to pump and squeeze and draw deliciously intriguing sounds from the leader of the Hanoi.

“Damn it!” Revolver screamed, twisting in Ai’s grip. His erection throbbed, felt _good,_ but nothing compared to the deep, frantic thrusts ravaging his body, sending jolt after strike of bliss straight into his—

“Ai!” Came the cry, echoing in Revolver’s ears before his body spasmed and he spilled all over the Dark Ignis’s limb.

“You did it!” Ai cheered, plunging inside a few more times, rubbing Revolver’s erection till it ran dry. When he released Revolver, Ai was not as gentle as he might have been with Playmaker, but he made sure Revolver’s landing was soft enough so that he didn’t hit the floor with too much force. “I win~!” He cheered, his form shrinking immediately. Revolver had served his purpose, and knowing he couldn’t risk letting Revolver recover, Ai waved—not that Revolver noticed—and disappeared with a proud chuckle.

Revolver waited for the Ignis’s presence to fade before logging out. Despite the anger welling within him—he wasn’t going to lose to the Ignis next time—he knew his body would need a cold shower and his room a thorough sweep to make sure no one else found out about his questionable desires.  


End file.
